


Undeniable

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Baron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationships, Eventual Smut, Mates, Mentions to unexpected, Multi, Omega Tyler, Sequel, This is for all of you, Working it Out, You asked for this, after plot, beta fandango, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is the sequel to unexpected found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241877I got a lot of support and quite a few requests for a follow up. It's taken a while but as promised here it is-With fandango back things are suppose to go back to normal, except they don't. Things have to get worse before they get better and when Tyler's heat hits him again sooner then expected, his body just won't be soothed without a new piece to his soul





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingwithabreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithabreeze/gifts), [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts), [ministrychick77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministrychick77/gifts).



> I gifted this work to those who patiently waited for and supported not only me but this sequel  
> A special mention to talea who supports almost all my work 
> 
> This will be the last in this line I think but I do have more planned eventually for all variations of these pairings

Tyler was finally back at work and it felt good. With his beta by his side he walked into the building with little worry, only two weeks since the incident with the ascension and Baron had occurred. Words had been exchanged, some he figured were to blame for the two of them blowing off last weeks show

Fandango was the type to worry after all and since he still wasn't to sure just how much Baron had told his beta mate he had to assume that was key to his behaviour since getting back. Tyler was trying not to worry over it though this week they were back and all was normal. No ascension, no Baron, just him and his mate with a job to do tonight 

He nuzzled closer to Fandango as they walked down the halls, other scents threatening to drown out his betas enticing one. Fandango held him closer with an arm around his shoulder, Baron had been right he wasn't mad about that night, hadn't blamed him and Tyler was forever grateful he had the worlds most understanding mate

The fashion files room had been moved for discreet purposes upon request and as they wound an unfamiliar track through the arena new nerves built up at each scent he caught. When they finally stopped he breathed deep and immediately relaxed, alpha his mind whispered soothingly even as Fandango threw the door open to check. No sign of Baron and Tyler had to shake his head to clear it, blushing. Baron's scent was heavy outside the new fashion files room but nothing inside was disturbed. Marking his mind supplied to protect and that's as far as he got before Fandango pulled him inside 

Tyler could tell his beta was still a little unsure on the Baron situation as he gently pulled him into his lap on the plush chair, rubbing his head over his neck. Scent marking was something Fandango had spent the last two weeks since his arrival back doing 

The last week Fandango's worry had subsided some and he had moved up to rubbing against him to scent mark him again. While they haven't done much more then that he suspected Fandango couldn't help the small part of him that wanted to reclaim him in at least that way, after all he probably still smelled faintly of Baron. An alphas scent was strong and his beta had been more accommodating then any other alpha or beta would of been in the same situation

Most of his bruises had healed and by now Tyler was more then ready for his mate to restate his claim on his body despite what Fandango might think. He doubted though that his partner would rush him into such things or allow him to do the same so for now he didn't mind living with the combination of scents. Baron's still hadn't quite faded despite all the time in between, why he didn't know but for some reason that didn't matter because in a way it made him feel safe

They stayed like that until halfway through the show when they had to get ready. Things were rather quiet Tyler noticed as they made their way to hair and makeup, hand in hand. It was almost as if the area had been cleared out just for them

As Tyler took his chair at the make up table he spotted a familiar face leaning not to far away against the wall, gifting him a small smile as they started on him. Blue eye shadow, dark and sparkly to accentuate his eyes, his hair pulled back into a loose bun that allowed some to spring free and his nail polish touched up to match his eyes

When he was done and they stepped back he couldn't see Baron, disappointment bloomed but he quickly pushed it away as Fandango came to stand in front of him. He smiled, extending his hand to Tyler who took it. Letting his beta pull him to his feet as he took him in, Fandango had a matching theme. Colour a little more toned down then his own and hair mostly out of the small bun but matching all the same

They changed into their newest gear, dark blue with po po on the butt. Shorts for Tyler and pants for Fandango, both have vests to match and Tyler has his signature boots with new tassels attached. Tyler has a small pull apart top, lighter then the rest of his outfit and branded with fashion police. It's an extra layer that makes him feel safe as they make their way to the gorilla 

He sees Baron there to, hanging around from a distance though he doesn't realise why until they come back from winning against rusev day. The adrenaline is still racing through his veins when he spots them, killing the moment of beating Aiden's couple rematch

The ascension stand observing them from far off, it's the first time he's seen them all day but it doesn't last long as Baron moves between them. Blocking their view and casting them a pointed look, protecting from a distance Tyler realises a split second before Fandango's arm is back around him and leading him away

Tyler's trembling softly when they get back to the room but its not what Fandango thinks, something his mate soon realises. The confusion evident on his face "but didn't you" Tyler nods "we have to get you back" he nods again, sitting as Fandango packs with an urgency 

It isn't until their safely back in the hotel room and Tyler's having a shower in hopes of slowing his symptoms that Fandango has time to think

He texts Baron, he's not sure why but just to ask what hotel his at and to let him know, it's not quiet a thank you for his actions but it's something. As the shower shuts off Fandango suspects that the shocking appearance of the ascension and Baron's close alpha presence had made his heat hit early, far to soon even for him

When Tyler steps out of the bathroom completely naked the scent is so strong he can't help but be a little worried. The shower hadn't helped one bit and if Fandango didn't know better he'd say it had only made things worse

Tyler was already trembling, a sign of progressive heat and Fandango was by his side within seconds helping him back to the bed. "Beta" Tyler struggled to speak and Fandango softly shushed him as he pulled up the covers around him hoping the form of nesting would settle the symptoms a little. When he snuggled into the soft fabric surrounding him Fandango sighed softly, that was a good sign

A text back from Baron pulled his attention for a moment before he set it aside almost unsure. "Beta" another soft whine and he steeled himself, it was no decision Tyler only needed him

Choosing to ignore his phone completely he climbed into the bed beside his omega "it's okay Tyler, just wait a little longer baby and we can get started" he whimpered with need but nodded. Even in heat he understood the dangers of such early heat and knew the longer he held out, the quicker it would subside and the less likely it would be to encourage another one

Tyler laid against Fandango's chest for the next twenty minutes, squirming and whining as he tried to patiently wait it out. Drinking water, snacking and allowing Fandango to wipe him down with a cool cloth while he did 

After finishing another bottle of water Fandango turned the air con on "you've been such a good omega" he whispered into his hair making Tyler perk up. "Go on, present for me pretty boy" with that whisper Tyler desperately clambered up into the typical presenting position. Legs quivering softly as he kneels, whimpering as Fandango's hand runs over his rump and pushing his hips back to get more of his touch

Fandango sighs softly "calm down sweetheart" he whispers softly, moving further down the bed to run his hands down the backs of his thighs. Rubbing them and waiting as Tyler takes deep breaths, slowly settling himself down

His body didn't quaver much when he had settled and Fandango pressed gentle kisses down his back as he moved behind him. "Good omega, such a good boy Tyler" he praises "I'm gonna take care of you okay baby." Softly Tyler whimpers, an encouraging sound as he kisses the base of his spine. Two fingers immediately press in to test Tyler's slickness and he's pleased by the mess he finds, at least he wouldn't have to make him wait

Tyler tries to press back against the digits but Fandango gently stops him with a hand on his waist, steadying him. "It's okay sweetheart, just one more moment and I'll give you what you need" Tyler whines loudly but does his best to settle in his mates grasp 

Fandango pulled back the small amount of space he needed to slip his fingers free and remove his clothes. It was quick which is what his little omega needed right now, no doubt dying for an orgasm already. He wouldn't make him wait any longer, positioned against the slick hole he pressed straight in with one thrust. Tyler moaned loudly, an obscene sound and far more desperate then either was use to at the beginning of a heat

Fandango was sure that his sweet little omega wasn't going to last long so he reached a hand beneath their bodies. It was here he realised the beginnings of something wrong, grinding against his prostate with shallow thrusts as his hand worked his leaking length should of been enough to bring him his first shattering orgasm but after several long minutes nothing happened. Tyler made small desperate keening sounds beneath him as he thrust back and forth, whimpering with each stroke that failed to pull him over the edge

Fandango tried a few different angles in hopes of helping his poor mate but nothing seemed to be working 

Leaning over him his nose easily found his scent gland, pressing into it when the submissive turn of Tyler's head gave him better access to the scent there. Strong heat mixed with something he didn't quite recognise and the still lingering scent of Baron

His eyes strayed to his phone without permission but the thought of the alpha gave him an idea. Pulling out slowly he carefully soothed his mate back onto the soft bed making him drink water when he realised just how flushed he had already become before he began to rummage through one of his bags. He kept one hand on Tyler as he did so petting his hair to keep him soothed

"Such a good omega" he praises softly, by now he knew most others would be restlessly shuffling about but as it was Tyler laid almost completely still and pliant for his worried beta. When his hand finally closed around it he almost let out a triumphant cry

Rarely had they used this as often times Tyler did not need it. He preferred his mate even if he was unable to knot and he preferred the scent of Fandango when his thoughts of inadequates didn't fog his mind and lace it with chilling sadness

However all of that wasn't of importance tonight, he would not be a pathetic beta who didn't see to his omegas needs because of pride or insecurity. "It's gonna be okay Tyler" he cooes "my pretty prince I'm going to take care of you" he lifted the toy into sight and watched Tyler's face light up with recognition before the combined sound of relief and need left him

Assured this would work he gently pushed it past his dripping entrance, turning it on while he stroked Tyler's hair. His omegas head was now rested in his lap making him moan quietly as he gently teased his length with his tongue while he himself whimpered with pleasure 

Fandango didn't understand but now he couldn't ignore it, something was terribly wrong and despite his apprehensive feelings he had to do something to help his mate. The knotting toy had been useless and he discarded of it after the second time it knotted Tyler and failed it's purpose. His mate had not cum from it, instead he had cried out with an unknown agony formed from to much unreleased pleasure and had begun to sob uncontrollably. He had exhausted all other options so he had made a call and now over fourty minutes since they had begun, less then ten since said call he was getting up to answer an anxious knock at the door

"How is he" Baron corbin didn't hesitate to enter the room, Tyler's head lifting immediately at the presence of the alpha. "I don't know what's wrong" he reluctantly admits, unable to will away the desperation in his voice. While he didn't totally hate the alpha he didn't want him to see his weakness but watching Tyler's responsive eyes only gave him hope that it was worth it, that he had done the right thing and this was truly what his mate needed

"Beta" Tyler whispers softly when Baron sits beside him on the bed and with those pleading eyes on him Fandango obliges, moving to sit behind him so he can rest his head back against him. Tyler nuzzled him happily already seeming far more soothed just from both their mixed scents and hands touching his trembling body 

His beta mate and an alpha he is familiar with, one he completely trusts. This is exactly what Tyler had needed 

Fandango's own scent changes in response from worried to soothed with Tyler's new response. As his mate it was his responsibility to take care of Tyler even when he couldnt achieve what's needed himself and now more then ever his glad for his sweet omega mates trust in him and even for Baron's caring nature too

Tyler starts to get squirmy again and Fandango looks up to meet Baron's gaze. The look asking for silent permission, a respect he didn't expect from the alpha 

His fingers continue to lightly caress Tyler, soothing him but never straying below his waist or above his quivering thighs. His finger brushes a nipple and Tyler gasps breaking Fandango from his trace long enough to nod. It's only then that Baron moves, gently parting Tyler's thighs to a needy gasp of 'alpha'. He moves between them under Fandango's watchful eye and much to the surprise of the beta carefully checks how prepared his entrance is with a long finger. Lightly shushing him as he whimpers needly and rubbing large hands along his thighs to settle him

It's only when he leans over him to suck and nip at Tyler's rosy nipples that he realises how much bigger then not only Tyler but himself Baron is

Tyler feels complete when his alpha slides within him, gentle despite how wet he already is. This was what was missing, his alpha and the huge frame of him besides his betas lilith one. He knows it in his heart when the combination of scents and sweet caresses of both words and touch make everything feel right

Baron hovered over him, huge frame dwarfing his own, his weight pleasant as it easily pinned his restless hips to the bed. It was all to much and finally he felt his orgasm rush over him all before the first thrust. It felt like finally being able to breathe even as the drowning waves crashed over him and he trembled 

With both his beta and alpha there to witness and soothe, it was perfect. He drank and ate right from his betas hands to follow up such an intense feeling and when he was done that first perfect thrust came

Baron's hips moved quickly against him while he panted against Fandango's thigh, happily basking in his betas affectionate attention while his alpha sated his bodies base needs. Gentle fingers combed through his hair, a soft voice whispered familiar loving words and it felt like hours of this perfectly combined pleasure before the heat abated and exhaustion carried him into sleep 

Tyler sleeps soundly with a soft smile adorning his features, leaving just his beta and alpha awake

Neither speak for a moment as Baron pulls out but finally as he stands Fandango finds his voice. "Will you stay" surprised brown meet resolved hazelnut and with a small smile he nods

Fandango gets up to retrieve a cloth that Baron uses first to clean Tyler and then himself as he hands it back however his eyes drop to fall on Fandango's still prominent erection. With an eyebrow raised his eyes lift back up to meet his gaze making Fandango blush "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet" Baron nods his understand and speaks no more of it as the two climb into the bed. Fandango on one side and Baron on the other

If you asked, Fandango would probably be too shy still to admit he liked the way Baron could embrace the both of them on the bed, and he'd definitely deny the peaceful sleep and dream that followed but even so he still leaned back into his embrace 

The next week at work the team known as breezango are lounging around on some crates by the gorilla when the ascension walk past. The two alphas are grinning as their eyes fall on breeze which turns into a simple smile for his beta Fandango 

However their pleased looks don't last long when they notice it, the second mark on Tyler's throat

They have neither time to ask, question or react before the victor of the last match comes through the curtain. Both men jump when they realise who it is that walks past them making Fandango smirk as he wraps a protective arm around either of them. The ascension can't seem to find even a small amount of humour now that they've come face to face with him, with their new alpha, Baron corbin

**Author's Note:**

> While I had a good portion of this done by the promised time I fell into a small writing rut and then only recently lost my uncle. It's taken me a while to recover enough to finish this so sorry for any mistakes and it's lateness but we've only just had the funeral so I'm still pretty raw
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll post next and they'll probably be unreliable the next month or so but I hope you all enjoyed this none the less, until I see you all then


End file.
